Vintage pattern vendors
Complete List of Vintage Sewing Pattern Vendors Some online pattern vendors are allowing their images to be used. Please thank these sellers by linking to the pattern they have for sale when you use its image. Below is a list of the sellers who have been kind enough to allow us to use their images (earlier contributors first). Otherwise, please only upload YOUR OWN pattern images that you have scanned or photographed yourself, or images from patterns you have purchased. Please do not use images from the pattern companies websites, even the 'retro' or 'vintage' styles -- those patterns are still in print! New vendor additions go to the bottom of the list. *BootyVintage *Cemetarian *FuzzyLizzie *LanetzLiving.net *MOMSPatterns Vintage Sewing Patterns *Moonwishes Sewing *Scissorhappy *Sew-Retro.com *Patterns from the Past *What-I-Found Sewing Patterns *Out of the Ashes Collectibles *Sewnice *Mary & Bill's Vintage and Newer Patterns mbchills *Your Pattern Shop *ZipZapKap *The Hem Line *Stitches & Loops *PatternPeddler *Pattern Gate *sewinghappyplace *Vintage Clothing Dreams *~ Serendipity Vintage ~ *SoVintagePatterns.com *Twilight's Fancy *Vintage Artwear *Miss Helene's *Two Artisan Sisters *Vintage Fashion Library *Marlene's Vintage *Glamourstitch *Sandritocat's Vintage Patterns *Gingerbreadtearoom.com *CoconutPie *Vintage Pattern Lending Library *Vintage Core Patterns *Abby+Sophia Pattern Shop *RedTracyHastings at Etsy *Carol's Tag Sale on Etsy *ThingsFound Vintage (at Etsy) *sydcam123 *Wearing History *sandmarg *TheCraftShop at Etsy *SewKnotMe *¡çarynifiçation! at etsy *Todays Treasure *Vintage Stitching *Vintage Core Patterns *Vintage Core Patterns at Etsy *Glass of Fashion *Ornament Gal Sewing Patterns *Antique DollHouse of Patterns *Vintage Fashion Library *La Prairie Lady Etsy Shop *Fripperie *Hawk Crossing - Vintage Sewing Patterns *Bizzie Lizzies Vintage Patterns *I Love Dandelions Vintage *PinkDoll *The Vintage Cache *Unique Cat Vintage *Farmhouse Garden *Still Sew Stylish on Etsy *finicky finds *Stone Hill Collectibles *Savage Spider's Various Oddities *Heychica *Kandiieee's Collection *Stephie Lou Vintage *SewUniqueClassique *DellaJane *The Vintage Design Shop *The Blue Gardenia *Violet Crown Emporium *Garment District on Etsy *Box 241 on Etsy *HoneymoonBus *peoplepackages *DressVintage *Miss Betty's Attic *The Pattern Source on Etsy *Mrs. Depew Vintage *Sheila Dee's Sew Vintage *allthepreciousthings *Nehelenia Patterns (site in German and English) *treazured designz on Etsy *Wildflowerz Cottage *CynicalGirl *Clutterina's Shop *NostalgieVintage on Etsy *17 Reasons Why *Things Found Vintage on Etsy *Sew Mrs P *PinPoint Patterns on ArtFire *PatternVault *SimplySewing *Vintage Sewing Patterns *LaStade Vintage Sewing, Knitting & Crochet Patterns *Vampalicious.co.uk *QuiltCitySue on Etsy *Vintage Vignettes *CircaSewingPatterns on Etsy *anne8865 *Kooter & Flo's *Sew Awesome Patterns *Carol's Tag Sale on eCrater *Sew Exciting Needleworks *fabrics-etc *Vintage4me2 *Vintage4me2 Ebay Store *Original Vintage Patterns *Melody Sews Etsy *Pattern Playing on Etsy *Carol's Tag Sale *QuiltCitySue on eCrater *ErikawithaK Vintage *Fragolina on Etsy *dogloverlaura on Etsy *WheelerSalvage......Vintage Patterns, Fabric and Crafts *Backroom Finds Etsy *Bed Sheet in the Kitchen on Etsy *Sew Indigo *B N Vintage *Pattern Matters *The Half House on Etsy *Adele Bee Ann Patterns Etsy *Bessie Miller Vintage Etsy *Rags and Feathers Vintage *BlueprintPatterns *CheyneStarbabies *GrandmaMadeWithLove Etsy *Sew Patterns *GreyDogVintage Etsy *Edelweiss Patterns *FloradoraPresents *VintagePatternsPlus Etsy *Rockinvintage *Dirty Girl Designs on Etsy *AnnesVintagePatterns *RomasMasion *Chantilly Dreams *We Are Vintage Sewing *The Paper Palace *SewReallyCute at Etsy *Down the Street Creations *Dejva Vu Patterns Etsy *Pretty Pattern Shop Etsy *Maddie Mod Patterns Etsy *Selvedgeshop *New Vintage Studio *GoofingOff *Classic Cabin Etsy *Acme Notions *GoVintage *Vintage Girl UK *Penelope Rose *BluetreeSewingStudio *Serendipity Unlimited *Brighton Studio Vintage -- Fashion on Etsy *A Ladies Shop *Classy Patterns *PatternsOfYore * Scarlet's Divine Vintage * Virtual Vintage Etsy * TGM Random on Etsy